Fire Hydrant 88
by Ldrmas
Summary: Roxas wasn’t a bad kid at all. As said he had top grades, he had never once gone to a party with friends but if he didn't do something quick he wouldn't be able to pay for college, so he decides to rob the casino Fire Hydrant 88 Please R&R rated for lang
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! New story yay me! Enjoy!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

**Chapter 1**

_Fire Hydrant 88_

Roxas knew all about that tall lone casino. He didn't mean where it was located or who ran it. No Roxas knew everything about it.

Roxas Halo Strife was a regular teenager like you and me who was on his just getting out of his freshman year at Twilight Town University. He had graduated said year with straight top grades and was now on a three month break before he was to return for the new year.

The only thing about Roxas was that he was planning on robbing Fire Hydrant 88.

Roxas wasn't a bad kid at all. As said he had top grades, he had never once gone to a party with friends, didn't smoke or did any type of drugs of the sort. He didn't drink, heck he was still a virgin. And he was only seventeen.

That was because he was able to spike junior year in high school with his grades. He was a smart and great person, so one would wonder why Roxas was about to do something as stupid as rob one of the top casinos in the world.

Well it all started during the summer break after senior year. He had been looking over bills and stuff and knew, just knew, that with the way things were going there was no way he would be able to pay for college for all four years.

The money his parents had left them in their will was running extremely low and even though Roxas was a genius he had been hired at a not so good job that paid him just barely above minimum wage. He needed to do something and quick.

During that same day that was actually the day that he had first seen Fire Hydrant 88. He had been walking on the sidewalk towards home from the library. He wasn't paying attention to what was happening around him so of course it was no surprise when he bumped smack into another person.

He was about to tumble over but a pair of thick hands grabbed and straightened him right. He was brushed down and heard a loud chuckle, so he guessed he might as well as apologize. He looked up at who had saved him from falling flat on his back only to widen his eyes slightly.

The guy had the strangest hairdo Rox had ever seen. It was like a mix between a mullet and mohawk, okay that was new. He then had really aqua blue eyes that kinda sparkle with a childhood innocence, yet this guy was hardly a child, for he was really tall.

"I'm sorry about that. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm just so excited to get in, awesome crowd turn out don't ya think? It's perfect for opening night. Well I'm sorry again and I hope to see ya inside." The guy said in literally six seconds flat before bounding off down the side walk and around the corner.

Roxas stared where he had disappeared for a second wondering what had happened and what was the guy talking about? Opening night? For what?

It was then that Rox opened his eyes a little wider and saw that there was an actual line on the side walk. There were those little red ropes to hold off people, but this time it was actually holding a line on one side while the other were just regular people walking on their merry way.

The people in line was what made Rox to stop and stare, for every single person was dressed up! Dresses, that you defiantly wouldn't be seeing hanging on a hanger at the nearest Wal-mart, tuxes, tuxedos, suits, everybody was wearing clothes that probably cost more money that Roxas would see in the rest of his life.

What the hell? Why were these people here and dressed like that? Roxas followed the line to see where the hell it lead to and again his eyes widened as he caught sight of a massive entrance that compensated for the ten times bigger building. A new casino, with letters blaring against it reading in scary red letters Fire Hydrant 88.

Roxas tore his gaze away. That wasn't were he belong. It was a place for rich people, which he obliviously wasn't. He needn't concern himself with this place. With that in mind Rox knew it was time to go home. And he was, truly he was, until something crinkled under his foot when he tried to move it.

Rox looked down to see what it was and gasped as he saw green. Green paper….it couldn't be… He bent down removing his foot and straightened out the paper before holding it up to his face.

100 A big number 100 meet his eyes. Roxas, the Roxas Strife, was holding a hundred dollar bill. He was actually holding that kinda of money. HOLY SHIT!!

The blonde sat there stammering and the paper crinkled again in his shaking hands. He had never held this kind of money before. Sure he had gotten paid something like this but that was credit money, money in the bank that he could never touch, while this! This was the real thing and he was holding it, bloody holding it!

Now if this had happened to the Roxas in the present, yeah the one that was about to rob from the casino, then this is what he would have done back then. He would have pocketed the money and left as if he wasn't carrying a hundred dollar bill.

But the Roxas back then was sadly haunted by something, a conscious. Yes he knew this money wasn't his. He had no right to keep it. It must be that guys that he bumped into, for surly money just didn't fall out of Rox's pockets.

No he had to return it. So Rox picked himself up, pocketed the money safely and began his search. And two bloody and cold hours later he still hadn't found the blonde guy. Roxas had been up and down the long line at least three times, which curved around the corner of the building, but had no luck.

Maybe he should just go home and use the money. NO! He smacked himself and shook his head. No he had to find the guy. It was the right thing to do.

Thankfully he did hear a familiar chuckle and a voice that was somewhat recognizable. It was laughing and saying stuff like 'I'm sorry dude' or 'Man this is awesome' and just with those words Rox knew he had found him.

He turned around and his eyes immediately fell on the mullet/mohawk hair which was connected with the right face and everything. Yes! Rox had done it. Now all he do was walk up to the separator and reach out to the blonde.

He quickly stood right next to the red rope and smiled as he realized that the blonde wasn't that far away. He was just about to reach out for the guy when suddenly and literally out of no where another guy grabbed his hand and glared at him.

This guy was black haired with silver streaks and had an eye patch on, and other than the eye patch he looked like a really fancy business man. The way his suit just fitted him perfectly was just so him. But Rox wasn't concerned about that, he was concerned about his circulation in his wrist.

"If you don't want me to shoot off this hand then I suggest you beat it, kid." He growled as he released the hand and Rox pulled it against his chest. He couldn't leave though, he had to finish his task. So he sighed and looked up at the black haired again before pointing at his target.

"I just want to return something to him." Rox said boldly and thankfully didn't stutter a bit of his sentence. The guy raised a long black eyebrow at him before thinking it over, Rox could tell. So he added.

"That's all I swear I'll leave after."

It seemed to work for the guy then rolled his eyes and tapped the tall laughing blonde on the shoulder. The said blonde turned and stopped laughing.

"Xig, what is -"

"This kid want's you." 'Xig' said quickly and moved behind the taller blonde before sighing and going to talk to someone else, who had blue hair, actual blue hair. The blonde moved closer to Rox and looked at him for a second before his face lit up.

"Oh, you're the kid I knocked over. I'm sorry again about that, but what are you doing on this side of the rope, shouldn't you be wait-" He stopped as the bill was held up to his face by none other than Rox, who was looking away for fear that if he looked at the bill any longer than he might actually run off with it.

Rox sighed and looked up at the blonde, only to see a look of 100% confusion on his face. So Rox started explaining.

"It's yours. You dropped it when you bumped into me. So I'm returning it to you." He said in a quite voice and looked away again.

S-U-R-PRISE That was what was smacked on every single persons face, who had been listening of course. Xig had actually let his mouth fall open while every one else just stared blankly at the kid and the tall blond was still staring at the money being held in Rox's hand.

For them, this was Twilight Town. Yeah the town where it was everyone for themselves. The town where if you got robbed well boo-f-ing-hoo you better go cry on your own cause no one is going to listen. The town where if you got mugged well then clean your self up and get off the street cause on one is going to bloody care. Survival of the fittest and every man for himself, that how it was in this tough town. Everybody in that line knew that but apparently Rox didn't.

Roxas was then met with a surprise of his own as the hand holding the money was placed back against his chest and his hair was ruffled gently. And then the two kindest words flowed into Rox's ears.

"Keep it."

-

Roxas sighed as he shook his head, forgetting the memory and remembering to get ready. He was about to leave to go rob the casino. He was going to do it and was completely prepared for what would happen if he got caught.

If he was caught then he got caught, it was simple as that. And he was more than willing to accept that, so with that in mind he closed the apartment door locking it with the only key he had.

He turned on his porch out to the view then pulled his hand back and throwing the key long far away from in, letting it get lost somewhere in the night. Rox wasn't planning on coming back here, he had already cleaned it out and everything.

He began to walk down the stairs to the asphalt streets below.

This was it. He was on his way to rob from Fire Hydrant 88.

To Be continued…

* * *

Hey Guys!

I was just reading one of my fav stories on and noticed that the writer hadn't updated in like EVER! *grrrr*

But I loved it so much that I wanted to right my own so whooppiiee I actually did I love it!

Can anyone guess who the blonde was or who runs Fire Hydrant 88? XDD

I hope you guys enjoyed it. XDDD Please Review if you like!

I only own this version of the idea  
I don't own the square enix characters!  
Based off _Caught!_ on


	2. Chapter 2

Next chapter! Whoo and yayness!!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

**Chapter 2**

He walked down the street in a trench coat that was brown and he was planning on getting rid of it once he got to the casino. He knew what he had to do and he had to do just that then get out of there. He did have a car but he had parked it behind the casino early that day, hopefully it was still there. All he had to do was get to the third floor the office at the end of the hall would hold a safe that was made to hold a minimum of one million dollars.

If Rox had even some of that money it would help. He knew exactly how to get up there and all he had to do was get to the safe and back down to the car and leave, simple enough. To us it might be impossible but to Rox it was just a small challenge.

For he knew everything about the casino. It was no lie either. He knew everything. If he wasn't in the library studying for the next test then he was still in the library but he would be checking out books on the building. Looking on the computer of old plans or hacking onto security websites to all the info he could.

He was all set so now it was his chance to act.

He adjusted his hat as he neared the building. Nobody would believe but Roxas had actually gotten his hair to lie flat against his head, yes Rox's famous cowlick hair was flat against his scalp and pulled back into a small ponytail.

He had run his hair under water for a good forty minutes and instead of using his gel to help the cowlick he now used it to lie flat against his hair, and it worked! Score points for him.

As he got nearer to the building he suddenly took a sharp left on the sidewalk, so instead heading to the front entrance he would head to the back and get in from there. It was the prefect night to act for the owner was having a grand celebration that night so all the security would be on the main floor attending to the guest instead of watching over the higher floors.

He finally got to the back and found the dumpster where he quickly threw his coat in. His outfit looked like it came out of a spy movie. Which there was actually a spy store in Radiant Garden, were he had ordered the outfit from.

But it literally cupped all the muscles of his body, oh yes even though Roxas was geek he was not with out his muscles. He knew what he would need for this task and he had gotten working four straight months in the gym and continued to go three times every week.

He was toned and well fit and his outfit showed him off, even barely giving away his soft abs. He smiled as he made everything was secured to his outfit. He had a few little things like a lock pick, flash light, all that good gadgets that was needed.

He then smiled as he walked closer to the building and placed his ear against the back door. He could barely hear the very heavy breathing of a body guard, probably leaning against the door. That was okay. Rox scanned the back before seeing just the thing he needed, an opening to the air vent.

Roxas knew the measurements of the air vents and knew that was exactly what he needed to get inside. From there he would drop to the second floor bathroom and work his way to the third floor.

So he took out his two hand claws. They were actually things that slid on his palms and with them he would be able to climb up any wall. Kinda like spider man.

(by the way all my readers please don't judge how sci fi this gets, I haven't watched a good spy movie in a really long time so I'm trying to keep this as real as possible, bear with me please)

He began to climb, having a little difficulty at first but then before he knew it he was right below the air vent. To bad he didn't have a screw driver but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry it. So he did the next best thing.

He punched the air grid then ripped it right off letting it fall below him. He quickly climbed inside and went into the vent a little deeper before he paused laying his head against the floor of it and listening. He could hear a small commotion but it seemed like most people weren't going anywhere.

Well they didn't matter. He was in now. Step one down.

He continued to move forward. He knew the way to the bathroom and smiled as he only had to make one more left, then a right another left then two more rights and he should be right over the opening to the six stall in the 20 stall bathroom.

It took a few more seconds before he smiled wider as he saw the light of the bathroom coming through the opening. He crawled to it, listening intently to see if he could hear anyone in that certain stall or anyone in the bathroom at all.

He paused right at the opening and didn't move, there was someone just coming in.

"Man, this is one hell of a party! Don't ya agree!" A deep voice that was obliviously drunk stated merrily and then Rox heard the one of the sinks being turned on.

"Yes, I'm just surprised you haven't died yet of liver cancer, how much alcohol you've consumed." A even deeper voice replied and Rox flinched as he heard the slam of a stall door, thankfully it wasn't for the one he was looking into.

"OH please! You're just jealous I can hold my liquor." The other spat back before apparently leaving. Roxas waited until he knew that the other had left as well and now was his chance. He took off the vent grid and jumped to the floor below.

No one in the world could tell how thankful he was that it was working so far, but then he smacked himself. He knew better than that. Never assume anything is working until your actually safe. That is the smart way to survive.

He came out of the stall and went to the door of the bathroom, he didn't hear anyone coming so he eased it back and looked down the halls.

Now Rox had seen the halls plenty on the computers but never in real life and frankly he didn't want to see them again. They were creepy.

Elegant Crimson red walls with black baseboards flowed his vision along with a even more elegant hardwood floors that were polished to perfection.

He shook off the look of the place and quickly went down the hall. He had to make three lefts in a row then one right and another left and then he should come to a stair case that was hidden as a supplies closet. He took his route, hiding when necessary and dodging the guards but finally made it to his door, which was telling him 'Supplies Closet' on a nice gold plate.

He smiled as he grabbed the door knob but it was lock. He wasn't surprised so as he made sure that again no one was behind him he slid out the new goodie from on the many pockets on his pants. But this wasn't anything special it was just a simple credit card.

As he began to work on the knob it only took two times before he got it. He immediately slipped inside and closed the door again sighing before heading up the stairs that only went up instead of both up and down. He went to the new door and listened.

Nobody, good. He eased the door open and walked down outside the door slowly closing it behind him. He wouldn't really think anyone would be on this floor for all guards would want to be closer to the party so now all he had to do was get to the safe. Then he would get out. It had to work.

He moved to the end of the hall and looked around for room 138. Ahh there it was. He smirked as he turned and it was looking right at him. He used the card again and slid in the door. It was working it was going to work.

He looked around the room and saw that the safe wasn't in sight, but that didn't mean that it wasn't here. He had studied this room more than the others. And longer than the others. Based on the plans of the building this room there was a small cube in the back of the right wall, the perfect size for the safe he was looking for.

There was a couch on the right wall that was tucked into the corner right next to the window. It would have looked so comfortable but Roxas knew there was no time. He had to move it and get out. Fast.

He moved it away from the wall all the way to the other side of the room, careful to stop every once in a while to hear if someone was coming. He finally got it out of the way and saw his prize, his reward.

A good size safe was there right where the plans said it would and he fell in front of it. This is where it became tricky. If he put in the wrong combination surly alarms would go off. Or maybe not for this wasn't one of the main casino safes.

This was the guards and staffs building while the next building was the guests hotel, spa, casino. The lobby which connected the two buildings and was also the beginning room for the casino itself was where the party was being held as he did his little spy game. It couldn't end now.

But maybe this one wouldn't have that much of an alarm cause it wasn't one of the main safes, who knew. He just had to be careful. So he went about it the old fashion way. He sighed as he grabbed the stethoscope out of his many pockets and sighed.

This is it now. He placed the buds in his ears and the round end on the safe. He turned the knob a couple of times, of course since he was focused to listen to the knobs and gears that he didn't pay attention to the door.

He smirked as he got it open, finally putting in the right combination and gazed at its contents. A five rows of ten packs of cash gazed right back at him. Oh man, he could see the green. And it was so close. He slowly reached out his, somewhat afraid to touch it, as if it was poisonous. No he had come all this way, he didn't need it all. Just two packs then get out.

Sadly his fingers just barely got to touch the greenness before he just got a glimpse of a hand about to strangle him. He started to yell but the hand flew over his lips and Roxas's eyes widened in pain as an electrical shock spread through his body.

Darkness was beginning to fill his vision and he mentally sighed as it was all for nothing.

He had been caught.

To be continued……..

* * *

Hello!!

Well I got chapter two up for all of you! And I'm real sorry I suck at describing scenes. I really wish I was better at it, but I suck.

Any way I hope you guys enjoy!

I don't own anything but this version of this idea.  
Based off _Caught!_ on


	3. Chapter 3

Fire Hydrant 88

**Chapter 3**

SLAM!

Roxas jumped up, now fully awake. The last thing he remembered was being shocked which was a good reason why his back hurt. Really much.

He didn't need to look around to know that he was still in the casino. But he was in a room that was seemed cut off from the rest. It was plain with only the table he was sitting at and another chair other than the one he was sitting in. It also had a camera up in the corner of the room.

Rox sighed as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. He knew he was in shit trouble. This was just great. Especially the two guys at the door were not helping at all. Roxas just wanted to wallow in self grief alone.

The two guys wore suits black of course and one was glaring at him while the other was just staring at the ground. He was then about to move his hand up to his face to wipe away his sweat but realized that his hands were chained together, behind his back too.

Wow, how much does anyone wanna bet that in any minute the boss was going to come through that door?

Just then the door opened before it slammed shut making Roxas flinch more into the chair. He knew by the end of this he was going to be balling. But once he opened his eyes to look at who would send him to jail, he met the greenest eyes he had ever seen.

The guy was tall and lanky with very feminine hips and a rack of red hair. His face was perfectly angled face that just screamed cocky especially when he smirked, which he did when he turned to one of his guys and ran his hand over his throat.

Rox paled, thinking the exact meaning of the gesture but let out his breath that had been held when the guy just pulled the cord for the camera basically disabling it. But his breath quickened even more as the redhead sat on the table, not caring about the chair at all.

"Well well so you're my little thief." He said in a smooth quick sentence as he stared at Roxas up and down. Rox looked away and was just going to play the silent game, yet he gasped as a hand gripped his chin and forced Rox to stare back at him.

"Listen you little bitch, I talk to you and you answer me. Do you understand?" He snapped his green eyes a lit with something that Roxas rather not think of. But Rox suddenly glared. This guy just called him a bitch, so he thought Rox was a girl.

What the hell, did Rox look really like a girl with his hair pulled back and in this outfit? This sucked big time. It got worst though because Rox had averted his eyes and the redhead tightened his grip and even moved his hand higher. Which meant that Rox was lifted somewhat off the chair and was starting to choke, so he gasped again and gave a startled hiss.

"I said do you understand, missy? Are you going to obey, cause if you do I promise it will be ten times easier on you?" He chuckled as he could tell that Rox was in pain.

This bitch tried to steal from his personal safe, he would have been a lot kinder if she was stealing from the main safe for the casino but no. His personal was almost robbed. That had made it personal, duh.

He released Rox as he chuckled again and Rox sighed before he sank back into the chair just the small trace of tears starting to come. It just didn't matter to Rox anymore really. He was going to be turned over to the police and would never be accepted back into the university.

But that wasn't a problem any way because he didn't have the money to pay for it. So this guy could have all the fucking fun he wanted or think what he wanted. It was over for Rox.

"You know, chicky I've been watching you ever since you fell into the sixth stall on the second floor."

Roxas snapped his head to him and glared. If he had then why didn't he arrest him before he got to the safe?

"I thought it was interesting to watch. One of my guards told me that they saw you on the camera so I just had to see who was crashing my little party. And when I saw that you weren't heading to the main safe, which I kinda figured you weren't robbing anyway cause that safe is in the other building, I became even more intrigued. But then you had to go and really piss me off walking into one of my personal offices, so after that I couldn't take it any more and sent Cloud to go collect you." The redhead pointed over to the tall blonde near the door who smirked lightly giving Rox a small wave.

Rox only looked back down on the ground. Well that just bite completely. He didn't know that that was the guys personal office. He was stealing a small amount from a easy safe that wouldn't be too much trouble.

The redhead suddenly sighed and hung his head. He got up and snapped his fingers to the other guard. He nodded before walking out but only came back a moment later with a very large suitcase.

The case was placed on the table and the redhead smirked wickedly as he opened the case and Rox paled again as it was filled with different types of guns. One at the top was a really red Smith & Wessen 1911. Oh crap.

It was even worse when the redhead pulled out the gun itself and began to run his fingers over it as if examine it.

"Do you know what I could do to you right now, little missy?" He said slowly as he only looked at the gun and Rox flinched when he actually cocked it. This is defiantly when the tears came. But Rox quickly forced them down and shock his head, now glaring at the redhead.

"If you saw me, then you got me. Call the police already! I nor you got any use for me just sitting here and you threatening me with toys you got at Toys-R-US! Just hand me over and get out my bloody face already." He screamed keeping his eyes locked with the redhead, whose eyes widen slightly in amusement.

He shrugged a little before placing the gun back and picked up a new gun. Rox snapped. He lunged himself out of the chair straight out at the redhead trying to land right on him.

"Shit!" Redhead yelled but before Rox could even get a inch closer to the guy, said guy threw a punch right at the blonde. Rox again saw darkness then didn't feel anything.

-

The redhead growled as he shook out his hand and stared at the blonde who had landed on the table.

"Sir Axel, are you alright?" Cloud asked as he came forward and moved the blonde backed into the chair.

"Yeah, this bitch insulted my guns." Axe growled again but for the first time during the entire night he actually got a really good look at the blonde. Something was not right, his outfit was missing something on the chest area especially since it was so tight.

Cloud moved away as Axe moved closer to the kid and began to look him over. He placed his hand on the kids jaw first and saw the red bruise where he had punched and knew that was going to be bad. But he was more focused on the chest.

He moved his hands to the collar and knew if the kid found out that he could be sued but he just had to know, so he moved back the collar and looked down the teens shirt only to curse even louder. He moved away from his little thief and ran a hand through his hair.

The so called missy bitch was actually a bastard.

"Dammit!" Axe cursed again as he removed the kids hair tie and it immediately went back to his cow lick, giving more proof that the blonde was a boy.

"Sir? Everything okay?" The other guard asked as Cloud returned to his position.

"Yeah, Leon, except that this she is actually a he!" Axe replied with a slight sneer as he for some reason right now he couldn't tear his eyes away from the blonde before him.

To Be continued…….

* * *

Hello! I hope you enjoy this and I would like to say again that I don't own anything.  
~Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone! I'm very sorry this is so short and that I can't update faster on here. But School is school, I'm sure you know what I'm talking about but hey last year then to college. Yay. Anyway

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

**Chapter 4**

"Well what should we do with him sir?" Cloud questioned as he again came close to the small blonde, trying to keep him from falling out of the chair.

Axe sighed as he moved away giving his hand one more rub then slowly turned back to look over the blonde. Did he really want to keep the kid around? There was no point truly.

But Axe just couldn't get out of his head the main reason he wanted the kid to talk, how in the world had he found out about the safe in his office? He needed to find out how the kid knew about it so why not keep him around for a while.

"First strip him of all his tools and then take him to my penthouse. I'll come up later as soon as the party is over." Axe sighed before turning to the door and Leon smirked as he came closer to the knocked out blonde, cracking his fingers.

"Oh and boys…" Axe added once he got his fingers wrapped around the golden door knob.

"…Make sure he isn't seen by any of the guests." A ghost of a smirk curved onto Axe's lips then moved out of the door heading to the party.

Many many way too many hours later Axel walked proudly into the elevator letting it close. Once it did though he threw his fist at the side wall and let out a harsh curse. That blonde was going to be going through hell when Axel got up there.

Because of that blonde disturbing the party Axel decided to stay longer then he was meant to, you know so he could be polite to his guest of course. Axel always put his guest first no matter what the circumstances. So now it was three o clock in the morning and Axel was not happy.

The elevator dinged alerting it's master that it had reached it's destination and once the doors slid back Axe stormed off walking straight to the room that was right across the hall. The guards bowed slightly as he appeared but he only nodded to them before he swiped his key card and walked across his thresh hold.

"Blondie! Where are you?! I swear to gawd if you-" Axe froze.

Literally his whole body froze. He just was stuck in the place he stood, his head lock in one place. He just stared at his bed, not for a longing of wanting to just collapse on it but because of what laid on it. He gulped as he dared to step forward and instead of slamming the door he eased it closed only giving off a soft click indicating that it had locked.

He stepped closer to the bed, a low gasp releasing from himself. Upon the queen set bed, blondie lay there as if in eternal peace. His stomach raised just barely enough to say that he was breathing. One arm was curved against the blankets along his head while the other was laid lightly against his flat chest.

The lighting in the room had been dimmed but there was just enough light to give the sleeping boy a glow to his skin. His no longer tied back hair raised and curved off his face as if it was a flow of a golden river trying to raise to the skies. The eye lids that were closed covered the dark sapphire eyes, and for some reason Axel desperately wanted to wake the kid so he could see them again.

This kid was beauti-WAIT!?!! Axel Flynn Sinclair, what the hell are you thinking!? The redhead growled as he couldn't believe what he was just about to think. This kid was NOT beautiful! In fact he was the farest thing from it! He was just an almost thief that Axe had to deal with! That was it. Besides he was so small he couldn't be no more than a thirteen year old.

No, all Axel had to do was find out how this kid knew about his safe and then get him out of here. That was all.

To be continued..........

* * *

Don't worry this update will be faster than before. And I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please review, it's much appriaciated.  
~Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Remember I do not own anything and this is based off Caught on here! Main pairing AkuRoku if you do not like please don't say anything.

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter V

Rox groaned but it actually slowly turned into a moan as he couldn't help but feel absolutely comfortable. This was the most comfortable position he had ever felt. This must not be his bed because it never felt like this not in a million years.

"Are you up or not?" A sneer came into his ears which he immediately snapped his eyes open to in response. He really wanted to just disappear as he could basically feel the owner of that sneer glare him down.

"Well?"

"Okay, okay I'm up." Roxas gave in as he leaned back against the bed and placed his hand over his eyes. Why the hell was he still here? It didn't make any sense. He should be getting rap in a cell by now. Yes he absolutely knew that if he was sent to jail it was just him being thrown to wolves. He sniffled and shook his head knowing that tears were sliding down his face.

Axe, who was sitting across from the bed in a comfortable leather chair, raised an eyebrow as he could see the reflection of big old tears flow on the high cheeks bones of the blonde. He couldn't help but lick his lips and leaned back in his chair, letting his mind wander.

NO! Stop! Axe shook his head again and focused. That's the point. Stay focus!

"Why the hell are you crying?" He hissed again and grasped the chair arms, from what his mind was thinking.

Roxas sobbed loudly before turning over to Axel and sitting up, the sheer headache not affecting him now.

"WHY THE DAMN ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE!? I'M NO USE TO YOU SO SEND ME TO PRISON ALREADY! STOP FUCKING AROUND WITH ME AND LET ME GO ALREADY!"

The blonde collapsed back against the bed and hid his face in the pillows crying the hardest he ever had. He didn't understand why he had yelled at the redhead, maybe it was fear or maybe he just didn't know what to do anymore.

He had though and he just wanted to be let go. He had always hated when people played mind games with him and that was what he felt the redhead was playing with him right now, a mind game. Axel frowned for a moment, glaring at the kid again before getting up from the chair.

He slid off his jacket and smirked as he moved closer to the bed. He crawled up over the blonde and chuckled as the said guy gasped when Axel's fingers ghost over his neck.

Rox's eyes widen and he turned his head, now his left cheek laying gently against the pillow and his body shivered again once Axel's fingers traced the skin above his cervical spine. Axe himself couldn't stop. The skin was so soft and the shiver was ragging his own body.

"What are you doing?" Rox whispered. He didn't want to give Axe the satisfaction of looking at him but he wanted to know what this guy was thinking.

"Why are you so willing to be thrown into jail? Isn't there just a person outside these walls that is waiting for you, probably concerned about you?" Axel whispered back as he leaned a little closer to the warm heat below him. He wanted this warmth. It was so wrong to but hey he hadn't had much of a sex life okay. Rox's breath hitched and he closed his eyes as the redheads hands started to roam.

"No….nobodies out there for me….and what did I say, start fricking around, if you need this then just do it already." The blonde sighed and leaned more into the mattress, waiting. This was going to happen when he was in jail so why not lose it on a nice warm bed instead of a cold lumpy cell mattress.

Axe stopped and stared down at the blonde. What the hell was with this kid? Was he really okay with this? Just do it! Did the kid really mean that? He started to wonder if the kid had a really bad life. Wait wait why was he even caring! He should feel ashamed of himself already for feeling up an underage person! BAD Axel! Bad!!

The redhead sighed a little before pulling back, not surprised that the blonde gasped in surprise. He slid onto the floor and began to walk to the dresser. He could hear the blonde sitting up and could even feel the glare on his back.

"What?! Am I not good enough for you!?" The blonde barked as he too slid off the bed coming closer to the redhead.

"No. I just don't do illegal people. I already get beef for owning a casino I don't need to become a pedophile too." Axe said in a soothing kind of tone but that said tone didn't reach Rox, the only thing that did was that he was illegal. What the hell!?

"I'm eighteen you asshole! And in two months I'll be turning nineteen." Rox snarled as he even dared to come closer to the redhead. He flinched though as the redhead turned right back around and smirked deadly at him.

Rox tried to step back but Axe strode right to him pushing him back down onto the bed. Rox yelped as Axe climbed on top of him sliding his fingers under the small frame to latch onto the zipper of Rox's outfit.

"Well doesn't that change everything." Axe chuckled as he leaned down again.

"NO, stop…." Rox cried as he firmly kept his hand against Axe's chest, trying to keep him away. And trying even harder to keep the moans of pleasure locked up inside himself. The redhead was kissing and licking along his collarbone but didn't hesitate to wonder towards the neck sometimes.

Axe chuckled and nuzzled his nose against the reddening flesh before he smirked and moved his wet lips to the shell of the blonde's ear. He hummed for a moment also getting a small nip of the skin before sighing.

"Mmm…just moments ago you said that it was okay…" He whispered and Rox shivered at the lust threatening in that lone sentence.

"Well that was then…ahh…this is now, please…" Rox whimpered and shivered again. The redheads hands just wouldn't let up and he was getting goose bumps.

Truly and deep down, Rox was wrong. He didn't want this. He didn't want this to happen in jail nor on this bed. He wanted his first time to be you know, special. With the right person and all. Yeah, Rox was just mushy like that.

He didn't even know the redheads name.

Axel let out a low laugh and slowly pulled away, now able to gaze down into the blonde's hazy eyes. Then, before Rox could blink or protest, he moved his hand all the way down Rox's body and grabbed the hardening covered body part.

Roxas first let out a gasp but clutched onto Axe's shoulders, for dear life, even let out a long moan when the casino manger applied pressure.

Axel's lips curled up in a sexy smirk and he chuckled again as he applied the pressure one more time, earning him the same response from the blonde. He loved it.

'But Axel! You're not- Shut up, I'm enjoying myself right now.' He said within his mind and couldn't help it. He was getting turned on for this little almost thief. But truly he wasn't a thief cause he didn't steal anything so he was a…something that Axe would figure out later.

He was then brought out of his thoughts as a shaggy moan was brought to his ears. He could tell the blonde was trying to fight, now that was something that need fixing. Like right now fix.

"You're body likes me, so why doesn't your mind?" Axe whispered a little smugly and his eyes just couldn't leave the struggle form beneath him. It was so interesting to watch a blonde wiggling.

"Be-Because my brain at least…nghh…has some morals." Rox squeaked out and bite down on his lip.

"Ahh, stop…."

"Morals, huh?" Axe grinned as he did nothing of the sort, in fact he began to rub the problem gently making the blonde him blush slightly, giving Axel a whole knew meaning for when he was hungry.

"Do those morals count for when you tried to steal from my personal safe?" Axe asked in a little bit of a mad voice but Rox was not noticing it for the problem growing even more and making him feel even more uncomfortable.

Axel smirked but then pulled away his hand and the blonde let escape a whimper of need but both beings ignored it.

" I have a deal for you. You can one, either tell me exactly how you got to my safe and what I mean by that is how you found out about it every single detail. Or two, I keep you here within these four walls by my side and I basically become your master until I deem that you are no longer worthy for me, or in simpler terms until I grow bored of you."

Rox gazed at him for a moment, pondering at first but also wondering why he wasn't being raped. The second truly didn't matter right the only thing he had to focus on was what option to choose.

'Okay Rox, think.' Option 1 reveal all your secrets be let free and then get out of here with nothing. That's right. What exactly was the point? If Rox was to spill everything sure he would be let go but let go to what exactly. No school was waiting for him, no bed was waiting for him, no family , no friends. What exactly was the point with leaving to go to nowhere.

Now option two on the other hand, sure it meant selling himself but he would be kept here. He was sure that the redhead would feed him, he didn't seem that cruel, and he would probably be sleeping with the redhead. Sure it meant being raped whenever the redhead wanted it but it also meant that Rox was going to get three square meals a day and a nice warm bed to sleep in.

No offense body of mine but option two sounds a lot better than option one. Rox much rather stay here with a redhead he barely knew then go outside and possibly get raped and killed in the gutter of an ally way by someone he didn't know at all.

So with that in his mind Rox leaned back against the bed more, sinking into the mattress as far as he could before removing his arm from his face. He closed his eyes and bite his lip, he had to say it.

"I'll-I'll stay."

To Be Continued.........

* * *

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed!! And please review if you can, it's most appreicitated. Sorry I can't spell hehe.  
Oh and I hope you all had a really good labor day weekend!  
~Bye XD


	6. Chapter 6

As said before I do not own anything except this version of this idea, plus maybe its a good thing some people never update for if they did then this wouldn't have been created. XD  
Enjoy!!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter VI

Axel stared for a moment before smirking once again.

"Are you sure? Once you make a deal with me you are not allow to go back on it."

"I understand and I still agree." Rox nodded as if to agree with himself that his decision was final. Yes that was it, it was final. He would stay, he would obey.

'Well this isn't something I see everyday' Axel thought as he sat up a little and placed his hand upon his chin. This is going to be interesting. I get to have a little fun while I might even learn a little about how he got so far into my casino and almost steal from me.

He then was about to say something else but a low growl interrupted them. Rox blushed and looked away soon putting his hands on his stomach as Axe laughed lightly before sliding from the bed.

"Well I assume we should head to dinner then, …" Rox looked at him when he paused wondering what he was going to say but he figured it out quickly. They didn't even know each others names.

"Roxas."

Axel smiled and inwardly moaned at the name. Oh yes, this was defiantly going to be interesting. So Axe stepped closer as the blonde was just sitting up. He leaned in closer gently cupping Rox's chin but leaning toward his ear.

"Name's Axel, memorize it, my little thief."

Rox blushed as dark as his full face became red as Axel's hair. Axel….Axel, wow what a wonderful name. No, it's just a name. I means nothing. He looked away, trying to maintain his blush, it's better to not make eye contact.

"So dinner, you and me right now." Axel said as he was trying to get things back on subject and of course as usual he smiled again.

"Oh and on more thing. You won't need clothes for dinner."

"What!" Rox squeaked as he jumped back on the bed, after just getting off of it. No clothes! What the hell!?

"Yes you heard me, as my first order you won't be wearing clothes to dinner. I want to see you, in all your glory." Axe smirked as he approached Rox and reached out his hand barely brushing it against Rox's cheek but the blonde flinched back moving even further away.

"You can NOT be serious! There was no way I can do that!"

"Why not? It is my order and no guest will see you in your natural state. It will only be you and me." Axel said softly but then he chuckled heartily and stepped closer to Rox again.

"You have no choice. And I will punish you if you don't accompany. But the truth of it is is kinda funny because either way your going to get rape…" Axe paused as he glance over at the small blonde who was blushing again.

"You either come to dinner with me as I requested and in return I'll go gentle with you tonight. But refuse and stay here then you have no dinner, I'll be as rough as I want with you and all you'll be eating for dinner is cum. Your choice."

The casino runner was about to grab the door knob before he heard a sharp sigh and then a zipper.

"Fine!" Roxas hissed and Axe turned to see him, for he was just getting his pants off. He watched in happiness as Rox removed all his clothing then came to stand right beside him. It was a sure sight to see. The blonde was truly a work of art.

"Are we going or not!?" Rox snapped before he faced the door once more not wanting to look at this redhead. This sickening perverted redhead. How dare he ask this of him? How dare he? But even if this is to happen Rox could not forget one thing.

He had chose this. He had chose this for himself. He had choose to let the redhead do this. He had no right to complain. He had to obey.

The two of them walked down the long hallway, Rox had no idea that the penthouse floor would be so big, and soon came to a large thing of double doors. Axe trying to act gentlemen opened the door allowing the blonde in first.

Rox sighed as he saw the table set up. It was one made of glass exactly allowing Axe to see anything he wanted. Rox sat down in the chair that Axe had pushed in for him once he sitting. It was okay even though it was totally embarrassing for allowing Axe to see what he wanted when he wanted.

But then again no choice so no right to complain. The meal began with Axel setting their covered platters before them and then the redhead uncovered them, revealing a New York strip medium steak an assortment of vegetables and mash potatoes.

Well the meal progressed, but in complete silence…and this was making Axel unnerving.

"Alright, you got to say something. I cannot stand this quiet. Say anything, I mean this isn't right." Axe almost begged. That was his weakness, the quiet.

"Anything." Rox replied calmly, still not looking at the redhead, and Axe slumped into his chair as if slapped. That was harsh. The words just cut through him like a samurai sword. Ouch.

"Fine, fine, you just wait til I get you back to my room. We'll see who's acting all tough." Axe sneered as he just continued to eat, almost shoving food into his mouth. Oh this blonde will pay when they were alone. He would pay rest assured.

-

Rox screamed as he was being thrown onto the bed and not two seconds later a weight was over top of him, grabbing his arms and securing him to the bed. Roxas didn't know what to do as suddenly lips were pressed against his and some thing rough and wet was brushing against his lower lip.

Axel growled as the blonde just would not open his mouth. He glared at the kid slightly before removing his right hand from holding down Rox's arm only to grasp mercilessly onto the body part between Roxas's legs.

"Did you think I was joking when I said you would pay?" The redhead sneered after the blonde let out a small whimper.

Roxas didn't answer him only turned his head away and panted slightly. Axe was about to lean in and steal his lips again but something made him stop. It was out of no where but his body all the sudden refused to move any further.

And actually for the first time Axel was looking at Roxas, really truly looking at the blonde. The small figure below was no longer wiggling or squirming just laying there kinda like waiting for the redhead to continue. But his cheeks were dusted a light pink his mouth parted just a bit and every now and then he would let out a little sound of pleasure.

Axe could only stare, or gaze was more like it. This blonde, this so young creature was pure and innocent. Not tainted by anything not by drunks in a ally way nor by rich bastards, Axe didn't count himself in that category, who find this blonde in a bar or something and ruin him.

No no no. Roxas was all pure, pure as a pure could be and just as innocent. What right did Axe have to take this boys ultimate innocents. He should though, this blond was a thief and just a smart mouth. More importantly he belong to Axel now. Axe owned him, he had the right to do what ever he wanted with him…right?

No matter what Axel thought though he couldn't bring himself to go on. He could only endure him, take him in. It was as if in his mind there was a large sign all over Rox's body blaring to him that he could look all he wanted, but never touch.

Axel's hands left the blonde's body all together and he slowly moved to the side, laying down next to the blonde, but evening worse he was sleeping with his back to Rox.

Rox stared at him. Just stared. What the hell? Why would Axel do that!? This wasn't right, nor fair. Now Rox had a problem and the one source to take care of it was ignoring him. Maybe if he says something, maybe the redhead would….help.

So Roxas turned on his side slightly somewhat reaching out and his fingers traced down Axel's spine.

"A-Axel…"

"Get some sleep, we need all the rest we can get for tomorrow." Axel replied as quickly as he could and tried his hardest not to shiver at the movement of the fingers. This just sucked, him and his stupid stupid brain.

Rox glared before turning over, now his back to Axel as well, and buried his face as much as he could in the blankets and pillows. For some reason he could feel water forming at his eyes and he didn't want to admit it but Axel's words had hurt, they had hurt him dearly.

To be continued....

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review  
~Bye


	7. Chapter 7

Hello!! Thank you for all the great reviews, I love them and really apprieciate them! XD  
I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter VII

The morning arrived and Rox was somewhat grateful cause breakfast was way better than dinner. First he didn't have to eat naked but it he might as have been because Axe made him a real large red silk bathrobe. But the thing was that he wasn't allow to tie it. So again Axel was able to see what wasn't hidden by the robe.

Well they both survived the meal and now were in Axe's penthouse again. Rox was sitting upon the bed waiting for the redhead to pick out his outfit for the day. Just one of the other things that Axel would get to decide.

So when Axel appeared out of the large walk in closet and set the outfit upon Rox's lap with a real smug smile Rox's faced drained. And he immediately thought of that Yoplait Yogurt commercial. That's right, you guessed it.

Axel had placed an itsy bitsy tiny winy yellow white pokadotted bikini in his lap.

(insert screaming No here)

"You can't expect me to wear this!?" Roxas screamed as he clutched the swim wear and got up from the bed, glaring deathly at the redhead who had already went back into the closet.

"Yes I can, and you will." Axe called from inside the closet and couldn't help but chuckle. Oh gawd, he knew today was going to be good. That bikini was from the 2004 beach party bash that his casino had had, the girls that worked for him had to wear something like that when they worked. Axel's closet was full of little outfits like that. Every themed party he threw he had an outfit from and now they all had Rox's name on them.

He smirked to himself before he pulled out an black simple suit and stepped out of the closet. He closed the door and hung up the suit on the hook on the back of the door in front of the body length mirror. He didn't realize that Rox was watching him as he began to strip right then and then slipping on the professional outfit.

Rox was watching, never letting his eyes waver from the redhead as the taller man got dressed. He just put on that outfit with such grace and each movement of his body it was like glitter was fluttering off of him. He was entranced.

Once Axe tightened his tie and began to work on his cuffs he turned to see if Rox was ready, only to narrow his eyes as the blonde was no where near ready. Well that needs to be fixed.

"Are you going to change or not?" He asked quietly before letting his hands fall to his sides now being done and 100% ready to face the day.

To Be continued.........

* * *

Don't worry I know it's short, more will be up in a sec! Please review and...um...yeah!  
~Bye XDD


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! I'm sure you guys will like this chapter alot better, it's longer and actually has some AkuRoku. So if you don't like please don't read. **Warning of boyxboy love, and sutle nudity!  
**I hope you enjoy, and thank you everyone again. And of course just so we all know I don't own anything except this version of this idea. This story is based off _Caugth_, which is on .

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter VIII

"I already told you. I AM NOT wearing this!" Roxas glared again before throwing the bikini down on the ground. He looked back up at Axel and was looking like he was going to win this fight. Ha, I'm the one writing this story. Do you truly think I'm going to let you win Rox.

_No._

Axel only smirked again before walking to the door and in walked the largest person Rox had ever seen. You know the look Belle had on her face when she first saw Beast, yeah that look. Roxas was mirroring it right now.

"It's very good to see you Leaxeus, I'm sure you will not mind to spend your day with a friend of mine." Axel smiled as he looked over at Rox with a small raised eye brow. Rox paled as he looked at Lex before Axe again.

"Oh Rox, by the way from now on if you disobey, true you will deal with me first, but if I deem it needed you will deal with Lex, but be warned I am twice as menacing as him."

Rox grabbed the bikini and ran into the bathroom at full speed, slamming the door shut. He quivered in the tile room and clutched at the outfit. There was no way Axel was worse than dealing with that humungous guy.

Axel chuckled before turning toward Lex and gave him a thumbs up, one that was greatly returned.

"I allow you second helpings of cookies tonight." Axe smiled and winked, Lex smiled wider nodding like a little kid.

"Thank you, sir." Lex then left with a small squeal and Axe couldn't help but laugh as he closed the door. Good old Lex, or know famous in Fire Hydrant 88 for being the gentle giant.

Now all there was to do was sit and wait for Rox to come out. He needed to be ready for this.

Rox sighed as he stepped out bathroom only to close his eyes quickly as a quick flash somewhat blinded him. Wait…quick flash? Rox groaned as that could only mean one thing. He looked over to the chair and there was the stupid redhead holding a camera and a 1 million dollar smile planted smack on his lips.

Well Axe set the camera away and came closer to Rox first caressing his cheek before leaning in and giving him a small kiss along his shoulder. Rox just stood still, yet shivered slightly as the redheads hands began to move along his arms.

"You truly are beautiful. The bikini suits you nicely." The redhead whispered as he continued his small dainty kiss work. He moved his hand along Rox's waist and pulled the blonde a little closer. Axe moved his lips against the blonde's neck.

Roxas's breath hitched and he shivered once more. This was feeling way too good. And the comment was nothing. It was just words, words that the redhead was just saying. They were to mean nothing to Rox. The redhead meant nothing to Rox.

Axe slowly moved away and looked down to Rox's face, trying to catch his eyes but it just seemed that the blonde refused to met his gaze. Well, that was understandable. They weren't anything to each other. There was no love or passion between them, it was just them and that was it.

"Come, I have a lot of work to do today." They both walked out into the hallway towards the elevator and finally got on, after a 45 argument between the two. The blonde was absolutely convinced that Axe was taking him down stairs for all the guests to see him and Axe kept on telling him over and over again that they were not going downstairs, just two floors.

You see two floors down was a walkway connecting the two buildings so that one didn't have to disturbed the guests. But the two floors in-between the walkway and the penthouse were the biggest secret of Fire Hydrant 88.

They were disguised as floors for the guests but they were far from it. In fact they belonged to Axel. They were all for Axel. Since the over million dollar worth redhead did live in the famous casino why not build some stuff for himself.

On the elevator, which was the only one that went all the way up to the penthouse and one could only access it in special spots of the casino, if you happened to need to use the elevator and knew about the three floors beneath the penthouse well you needed two special things.

One your worker key card which you slid in in a hidden slot right under the hand railing then you are to scan your thumb print. Once those two are cleared you are allowed to access to all three floors.

So with all that in mind, I'm guessing you all would like to know what was on these special floors. Okay, I'll tell you.

The floor right beneath the penthouse. Special floor one, was Axels very own spa. An entire spa entirely for him. Yes there was a spa in another part of the casino for his guests but this one was his very own. It had about ten rooms each with it's purposes, including massages of all types, manicures, facials, even a hair place in the back.

If you think that's grand well then you are in a real treat for floor number two. Cause nobody would believe him when he would tell that floor was his very own pool. That is correct and this is no lie. That entire floor was a pool. The deepest end of it was nine feet and then it went to the usual three feet. But if that wasn't enough, it had a small shower room on the side where one could change and plus this was the best part, all the way to the back was a single door. It lead to the balcony which occupied the eight feet wide five and a half feet deep Jacuzzi tube.

Oh yeah, Axel was living the great life.

Well the two made it to the second building through the walkway of course and soon Axel stopped in front of the door that he then entered, Rox following behind him.

Yet the blond soon froze as he realized exactly where he was stepping into. It was the office he had almost stole from. Oh man.

Axe sat down in his large leather chair in front of his desk before he began to turn on his computer. He looked at Rox then nodding to the door and Rox quickly closed it. Axe smiled in gratitude before sighing.

"Well, just sit down. You're free to read any of the books you wish but just entertain yourself as I work." Axe ordered before immediately starting on the small piles of paperwork that was slowly taking over the wooden desk.

Rox nodded at the order and sat down on the couch he had moved the first time he had entered this tiny cubical. He randomly looked around and flicked the tie on the side of his bikini. What no, don't call it his!?

'It's not mine, it's just clothes or an outfit.' Rox thought before leaning back against the couch and sighed. This would be a long day.

Well long hours actually. They had entered the office around eight and now it was 12:30. Of course Axe had stolen glances at Rox every once in a while during these long hours and now he could take no more. You put yourself in a room with a couch and a blonde, who is laying against said couch in a bikini and we'll see how long you'll last.

Axe minimized all the programs that obtained to work before he wheeled out from behind his desk. He parked his chair on the side of the wood creation and leaned his arm on the armrest. He then let his head be supported by his left palm as he just gazed at the blonde.

The blonde at the moment was reading a book, laying on his back his eyes staring at the book above his head. Once Rox realized that Axe was looking at him though, he set the book down and sat up, gazing back into the emerald gaze.

"Dance for me." Axel suddenly whispered in a quiet tone, seeming that if his voice was too high it would ruin the moment of their connected eyes. Roxas stared blankly at him for a moment before getting to his feet, a little shocked to say the least.

"Wa-What?" He stuttered out before wrapping his arms around himself even though it wasn't doing him any favors too. Did you know that the more the body is covered, the more the creative ones mind gets.

"Dance." Axe whispered again as his eyes never left the blonde and was following his every movement. The slight way Rox's hips moved when he breathed. The way his chest came up and down as his lungs filled. Every single movement, Axe followed, Axe memorized.

Rox dropped his arms and was actually considering it. It was an order after all but he at least needed something.

"There's no music."

Axe quickly fixed that as he rolled to his desk one more time and flicked away the screen savor. He then opened his itunes immediately placing it on random. A Latin song of some kind came on, it was from a CD that Axe had bought at the annual Greek festival a few years back.

But the song had had a good beat to it so it wasn't hard as Rox got into the beat. He closed his eyes, just wanting to forget that Axel was there, and just dance to the rhythm. He soon began to actually forget Axe and let the music flow through his movements. He even moved his lips slightly to the songs that he knew for he was singing along.

Axel again never let his eyes wander. No they were locked on this body before him. The hips that swayed just right, the arms that reached high, the wrists that flicked, the head that bobbed from time to time. He wanted it all. He wanted every single muscle, vein, cell. It all, he wanted. And now he could stand it no longer.

Roxas stopped as the music suddenly cut off. He panted slightly as he was tired for he had gone all out. He had danced as if no one was near him, which he had done several times alone in his home. But now he looked over at the gazing emerald eyes, those eyes somewhat warning him that he was far from over.

Rox suddenly blushed and looked away as Axe stood and slid down the zipper for his ironed pants. The blonde turned fully red though as that wasn't the only thing that fell to floor. Axe sat back down on his chair after kicking away his clothing and his hands clutched the chairs arms rests.

Rox didn't move and continued to look away but he took one small glance at Axel's body before glancing away again. Axe sure was an impressive person. As thinking this made him go even redder.

"Help it…" The redheaded casino owner whispered suddenly as he only gazed at the boy in front of him. He was in need of help and he wanted nothing more than the blonde to take care of it. And nothing could hide the small growing that was happening on his blonde beauty.

Rox just wanted to stay in his place. He didn't want to do anything with the redhead but he also couldn't stop his wanting body. His body moved forward, even though he didn't want it, and his eyes slightly traveled to the redheads curved face.

Rox eased himself into Axe's open arms and seated himself nicely on the thin legs. Axe sighed as Rox shivered when the hard skin propped him in the stomach. He then brought Roxas closer by wrapping his arms about him and pulling him closer before his lips were able to press against the skin.

Rox shivered before he let his hand close around the burning flesh and quickly began to add pressure. Axe groaned smally yet let it pass and quickly went back to the reddening flesh of Rox's neck. As Axe's teeth brushed against his skin, Rox added more pressure and also began to pump softly. He moaned lightly and panted, taking notice of the redhead hands playing with the tie of his bikini top.

Rox's hand continued soon going faster as Axe undid the strings for the top and said piece of clothing was quickly removed. Rox let whimpers escape him as the redheads hands soon found his nipples and they were pinched. Axe moaned as Rox hand moved about him but he focused on his own task. He lowered his lips, enclosing the little pink nub into his hot cavern and Rox moaned loudly in pleasure.

It continued for a good time before Axe moved his head up and enclosed his lips over Rox's this time successfully moving his tongue within the blonde's mouth. Yet he soon yelled into the kiss as Rox added the final pressure needed and he released, the body liquid covering their laps.

The two bodies eased away from the other slowly, just barely letting their foreheads lean against each other. They both panted as for some reason without their knowing, the temperature had turned up in the room. They sat like that, not wanting to move, not wanting to separate.

"Th-Thank you…" Axe whispered once his eyes opened and gazed once again at Rox's pink dusted face.

"…y-you're welcome…"

To Be continued......

* * *

Well I hope you all liked it! And enjoyed, please review, it's very appreicated.  
~Until next time, bye! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Hey Guys!! I do not own anything except the plot and the Casino Fire Hydrant 88. Oh man if I ever become a casino owner that's going to be the name of my casino! Haha! Plus this is based off _Caught_, which is on FF. net.

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter IX

Over the few weeks, the guests couldn't help but somewhat notice an extra pep in the managers step. He seemed to be so much kinder and the aura around him softened slightly. This made the guests wonder and quite curious to know what had happened.

It's not as if the redhead owner was cruel before this new sense began to surround him, but whenever he was around he always held himself with so much pride and it was all business, he was always serious about his work.

So to now see him in such a state was either a miracle or just a phase that the guests worried would quickly pass.

Axel smiled wider as he walked into his elevator, sliding in his ID card and scanning his thumb. The smile could just not leave his lips, it was as if the simple expression was glued and would stick forever. Especially when he skippin onto the hall of the penthouse towards his room.

"Sir." Cloud said as he bowed his head once Axel was a good distance before him.

"Cloud. Is Roxas in my room?" The redhead master asked after giving the tall blonde a curt nod of thanks for his loyalty.

"No, the last time I had seen him he was heading to the dinning room."

"Oh, thank you." With that Axel gave another nod and as Cloud bowed again, he walked down the hall to the dinning hall grand double doors. He opened the door slowly, not wanting to allow the blonde to know of his presences.

Yet he couldn't stop his mouth from falling in awe.

Roxas was sitting at a table by one of the grand windows that went as far as the ceiling. A simple and small plate of fruit sat on the glass before him and it was sadly barely touched. He was dressed in a plain night shirt, that was obviously too big, and boxers but he stilled look so…beautiful.

The twilight sun was radiating on his vanilla skin, even making his parted lips glow slightly. His eyes were just as breath taking, sparkling from the dying light of the sun as they gazed out the panes of glass. And once again his hair, a pure golden river splashing and flowing around his smooth face.

True beauty, true pure art is what Roxas is and what Axel wants.

So the redhead stepped forward as the door closed even quieter behind him. Once he was close enough he graced his hand on the covered shoulder, feeling the young one tense within the second.

"You don't need to be so tense." Axel whispered calmly moving then his other hand upon the unoccupied shoulder. He leaned down, barely gracing his lips upon the flesh that had been warmed by the afternoon sun.

"Please…not today…" Rox seemed to beg, bowing his head away. Axe pulled back, now to gaze down upon the blonde fluff. The teen seemed unhappier today than unusual, so something must be up or wrong.

"Talk to me." Roxas moved his head upward, staring at the emerald gems for the slightest moment before gazing away again.

"What? Nothing is wrong."

"If there is one thing I will not stand for it is lying." Axe replied with a shake of the head before he sat down in a white chair across from the blonde teen.

"I'm not keeping you here to be uncomfortable. I want you to feel welcomed and be happy, I never liked an unhappy guest."

With that said, they sat in silence for a moment longer until the redhead sat up a little straighter, right after noticing the tears roll down Rox's cheeks.

"Rox…"

"…ven…" The blonde just barely whispered, yet Axe had caught it, as he tried to wipe away his tears but more just seemed to fall.

Axel quickly got up and came to Rox's side next picking him up. The blonde yelped, quickly wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, allowing himself to be carried. The redhead smiled as his guest held on tight even laid his head against the redhead's shoulder. Once they entered Axe's room, he laid them upon the kind bed only to grin kindly as Rox didn't let go, but in fact snuggled closer.

The blonde just wanted comfort right now and Axe was the only one around that would be willing to give it. Even with all the comfort, sadly the tears would not stop. They just kept running down his pale cheeks, leaving pink trails behind.

Axe wanted to help or at least make sure the Rox knew he was trying to comfort him but he didn't know if Rox really wanted it. But he had to try.

He first leaned down, kissing the crying beauty's cheeks, slowly.

"Shh…it's okay…" He tried to sound reassuring yet it was hard, not knowing what Rox went through and all. But it also wasn't his right to ask, if Rox wanted to tell him he would listen of course but only if Roxas wanted to tell him.

"…Ven…I'm….I'm sor-" Rox chocked before he could even begin and a sob shook his body to the core. The redhead tightened his grip and rubbed along the boys back, not understanding but still determined to be of some help. Any help at all.

Ven…Ven was an interesting name, maybe he could find something about him if he was related to Roxas or something like that, but didn't Rox say that no one was outside waiting for him.

So who was this Ven?

To be continued.....

* * *

Hey everyone!

I'm sorry this took so long! But don't worry about it! It's still alive and everything. I haven't really and truly given up on this story. And I'm so glad I have a story with Ven in it finally! Who wants another story where Sora is related to Rox at all. There are just too many of that hehehe.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Guys! Whoot early update! I might not be feeling well but you guys deserve something to make your weeks a little brighter, even though this isn't really bright and all but hey! It's something right...Right?

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter X

Roxas just couldn't think of what was going on. He first woke up rather late and Axel smiled at him and said they were going out. As in outside out. So now Rox and Axel were walking down the street, heading to a surprise. A surprise the redhead had for the young teen.

For Axel, Roxas was no longer a guest. No no longer. No longer would he something so lowly in the manager's eyes. He was worth so much more, meant so much more. Sure Axel put his guests first, sure he loved his guests, sure it was all lies.

With his guests even if he put them first, they were nothing to him, worth nothing. With those snoppy people he worked so hard to pleas and they still complained, his feelings, nothing but fakes for them. Once he entered where his guests could see him he would slap on a fake smile, laugh at the guests stupid non funny jokes, and acted like they were the world to him.

And yet, now, it wasn't so bad to have these fake feelings.

For now, when he walked onto his elevator going up to his floor, someone was waiting for him.

Someone who would actually listen to him, someone who would talk back to him. Someone who he didn't have fake feelings for. Why give him up?

He remembered when he first made the deal with the blonde, saying that it was only until he was bored with him, no! he realized that he would never bore of Roxas and after taking in the information about the blonde's family, why give him go?

No one was waiting for the beauty, now Axe was positive about that info, so why?

Why let him leave?

Why let him be alone in this world?

Why let him be were someone tainted could make him on of them?

Even though he also had no right. Axel knew that he himself was too tainted, full of evil and darkness. He could never touch Roxas. He just couldn't do it. He had no right, also he could never destroy how pure the teen was. He couldn't break nor touch it, not unless Roxas begged.

Only when Rox truly and with all his heart accepted Axel would he even begin to believe he was worthy.

Until that time there was one thing he could do and would do, that was to make sure that Roxas was safe and happy, that for now, was all he could truly want.

-

"Where are we?" Roxas suddenly asked as he realized they had stopped. He hadn't even bothered to realize they were walking. He was just following the redhead,, like a puppy bounding at it's master's heels.

Rox didn't even know if Axel was his 'master' anymore. He just couldn't begin to think of what axel was to him. The redhead was so cruel sometimes but mostly and at the same time he was compassionate and caring.

So what was he? He never expected their deal to be like this. He would have thought that every night they would…connect…and then in the morning he wouldn't be able to get up for axel would have repeated the same events as the night before all over again as soon as the blonde was awake.

But technically that owner of the casino hasn't truly touched him. He hasn't really done anything. Sure Rox had done stuff to him, but Axe hasn't really done anything to him. Why?

What did he want? Especially now since he brought Rox to a clothing store?

"Well, grab whatever you want and I'll meet you at the register." Axe smirked and was about to walk away but Rox grabbed his arm, so he turned around gazing into the confused sapphires.

"What?"

"You're allowing me…to buy clothes?" The small blonde asked, wondering why all of the sudden Axe was allowing this.

"Yes, of course. Just because I like looking at your body, doesn't mean I want to see you like that forever. So pick out some outfits you like and I'll see you when your done." The manager replied, taking Rox's hand off of his arm before giving it a small peck.

"Take your time. We're in no hurry."

With that Rox was left alone in the center of racks and racks of nothing but clothes. Was Axe serious? Was he really given this freedom?

Well the older one was gone, so he might as well do as he was told. He was about to walk forward, actually he did see some skater shirts that caught his eyes, but a hand slammed down on his shoulder, causing him to scream bloody murder.

He spun around, determined to hit whoever touched him but only a tall blonde held up his hands and stepped back.

"Easy! It's just me."

TO Be continued……

* * *

Heheheheheh how could be this 'me'? Trust me it's no one important so don't hurt your brains by trying to figure out who it is! Heheh every one did that on DA and it was funny as hell to see the comments and then pop their bubbles.  
But I hope you guys enjoyed and I'm really surpriesed this has the hits that it has. Thank you everyone!  
~Bye XD  
By the way please review, it really makes me happy! And just random whoot!!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! I'm very sorry for the late, very late, update. I just have not been feeling all that bright, and didn't even have a good halloween, which is really sad cause I love halloween. Anyway enough about my problems. Please enjoy the new chapter.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything but the name of the casino and plot. Square enix owns the characters and I swear if I was to ever own a casino, I wish, that will be it's name. Haha XD. Enjoy!

* * *

Fire Hydrant 88

Chapter XI

Roxas sighed as it was only Cloud and instantly tried to relax. Why had he screamed in the first place? Was it because for the first time he was left alone in a place he didn't know?

He shook off the thinking process and only began to move forward again, going from rack to rack picking out some things that caught his eyes. The blonde followed quietly behind him, still as tense as ever and Rox could see that every once in a while the blonde would look ever which way as if something dangerous was near.

Rox didn't care. The blonde was just probably following by orders of Axel. And now that Rox actually looked around the store he saw a lot of Axe's guards around. At least five not including Cloud. Was Axe really that popular that he needed his guards with him at all times.

Or was he really in that much danger?

'_I already get beef for owning a casino…'_ How much 'beef' exactly did Axel get? Was he threatened a lot? Roxas never saw any death letters while he was in Axel's room, of course if he was receiving death threats he wouldn't just keep them in his room either.

But he suddenly stop thinking as he realized he was walking back to the register. Axel was there, leaning against a random one and just looking off into the distance, either deep in thought or not really thinking at all just enjoying the moment.

Rox also couldn't help but forget how to breath when the redhead notice him and smiled, so beautifully. When did Axel's smile become like that? So kind and fully of what…what this soft feeling that was radiating off that simple expression.

The blonde released his breath as Axe came in front of him and took the clothes into his large hands. Rox had forgotten that the redhead had worn fingerless gloves today. And they looked so good against his pale long fingers.

When had the redhead dressed so causally, and yet so…sexy? He was wearing black baggy pants that had many pockets in them and a chain hanging from a random belt loop and ending into a pocket on his left leg. The plain red shirt he was wearing was tight but at the same time fitting and just had a simple design on it or whatever it was. He was also wearing boots, harley davidson with lots of buckles on it but you couldn't tell cause the pants hid them.

The outfit was so simple but it was just Axel, it was if it was made for him.

He had been so lost in thought that he somewhat jumped as a hand was placed gently on the low of his back. He looked up seeing the green eyes gazing down on him, a small smile accompanying the look.

"Are you ready to go? You don't need anything else?" Axel asked as he began to lead Rox back outside after the young teen shook his head. So the manager smiled and passed the bags of Rox's clothes to one of the guards that had been with them. The guard nodded escaping from the group and walking in a different direction than the group was now going.

-

"Wow!" Rox let slip past his lips as he gazed out into the area before him. Before he knew it Axel had brought them to this place after the store, Rox hadn't even know what to think. This place…it was hard to imagine a place like this existed in this city.

A large park was before them, easily 20 arces of land. Rox's eyes widened as he stared at the large fountain on the far other side of the pond that was only a few yards in front of them. The fountain itself was immense, and as Rox stared at it more, the more it looked like a black cinnamon bun. You know when they're just rising in a swirl motion, it kinda looked like that only the color was black and the water was falling down it in a curvish fashion. But that wasn't the best part, the thing was that really cool was that there was also a rocky walk way that was connected at the back of the water fountain.

There was a stair way of course but it also opened to the smooth large flat rocks that were surprisingly dry with the rushing water flowing beneath or around them. The rock part was as if you were in the mountains and it was so cool to just gaze at.

Rox was interested in that and all but he ran forward, grabbing a hand rail for he was on a overlook way so below him was the rocky water part, but all he looked out at was the immense piece of nothing but water and land just beyond that.

The rocky water stream empty into the pond that stretched to only a third of the park but other than that it was plain land surrounding it, yet the edges were somewhat slanted for they were steep hills. So basically this place was dug out and created by man but it was still great that it was here. For it just seemed so peaceful.

"What are you still standing here for?" Axel smiled as he came closer to Rox and patted him on the shoulder. The blonde looked up at him confused for a moment but the redhead pointed over to another staircase that lead down into the land area.

"Go on and stretch your legs. Just don't leave the park, okay?" The redhead smiled down at him and gestured to the stairs again. Rox couldn't believe it, he was really able to just go run around! As in the redhead was allowing to be away from his side.

With a quick nod, Rox didn't waste any time spiriting down the stairs almost tripping on the last one before bolting out into a full run. He smiled and laughed as he could feel the luscious grass under his sneakers. Actual grass, it had been so long since he felt grass.

He didn't know how long he had ran nor how fast he was going but he had done a complete go around of the pond and just ran and ran. The sun shining down on him and the wind against his face and hair, still the grass under his feet. He couldn't help but feel so happy. He never felt so free, so alive.

He hadn't felt like this for so long.

That was until he accidentally tripped over his own two feet and came crashing so hard to the ground he actually tumbled some before stopping flat out on his stomach. He just lay there for a moment and he could barely hear something in the wind but he was sure it sounded like this

'-hit!? Roxas!?'

But the blonde for no reason what so ever just erupted. Erupted into a big old fit of laughter. He laughed himself so hard that prickles of tears were starting to form on the side of his eyes. He hadn't laughed so long and now it was starting to hurt but he didn't care he just laughed more.

He had laughed as he rolled onto his back and was calming down slowly now even slower opening his eyes. Only to then yelp as deep emerald eyes were above him, ones that were attached to a face that was etched with concern.

Seeing Axel's face like that, the redhead was even panting slightly so he must have ran over when Rox fell, it just made Rox start laughing but now it was just a mild chuckle.

Axe cocked his head a little, staring at the laughing being for a moment before smiling gently. He had seen Rox trip as he was making his way toward the little teen but once Rox hit the ground Axe had broke out into a full run.

He thought Rox might have broken something or have been hurt but seeing that the teen was laughing up a storm the redhead calmed down slightly.

He bent down still hovering over the blonde and chuckled a little himself.

"So, do you like this place so far?"

To be continued...

* * *

Hey so I've hoped you have enjoyed. And I hope most of you had a non wet Happy Halloween and ate lots and lots of candy! Please review! Cause I just love reviews!! One word or ten, it doesn't matter cause they all make me feel happy.  
Thank you all for your reviews already and wonderful support!  
~Bye bye ;D


	12. Chapter 12

"…It's great." Rox sighed as he closed his eyes letting his body into sink into the grass further. He just wanted to lay her. It felt so nice and he hadn't felt this good since he was a kid.

Yeah, this was great and all but why was a gagging nail poking him in the nose?

He opened his eyes only to see green once again along with that smiling face. Axel chuckled as he continued to poke the soft flesh even after he noticed the blue gazing at him.

He then grinned softly before removing his hand, placing it back near Rox's face.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself and all but come on, I bet you're hungry."

Rox tilted his head slightly wondering what Axel meant before he was pulled to his feet. The redhead took his hand leading the two of them back to the rocky water way. The blonde first thought he was going to have them sit on the stone steps, that was until the manager took them upon one of the larger flat rocks.

This one was separated from the others having small stepping stones the only way to get off and on it. Plus the water curved around along with splitting so that they were surrounded on each side by the liquid before it merged together in front of them. That wasn't the best thing though.

It had an amazing view of the park, sadly this went unnoticed by the blonde who was so curious, especially when he and Axe sat upon the rough surface. It took just a moment longer before he noticed the picnic basket that was beside the redhead.

Axe began to hum slightly as he began to unpack the basket setting down tuber ware containers on the rock before them. Rox watched becoming a little less understanding as container after container was pulled out and opened.

Three of them contained different types of finger sandwiches with the crust cut off. The others were full of fruits and veggies but Axe also pulled out whipped cream and sauces to go with the looking really good food.

Then the last container was neatly filled with ants on a log but it was placed more in front of Axe than anything. That instantly made Rox frown. AOAL was one of his favorite foods or snacks or whatever, but Axe wasn't planning on eating it all by himself, was he?

"Well , this is it. Have whatever you want and enjoy, got it memorized?" The redhead smiled and winked before reaching down to pick up one of the celery sticks yet before his fingertips could barely get within an inch reach of the treat, another paler hand had snatched it away.

Axe then only had a second to see the food before it was popped into a little pink mouth never to be seen again.

Rox smirked as he licked his fingers trying to get the remained peanut butter. There was silent between them for a moment before the two broke out into laughter. Once the laughing had calmed down for the redhead though he grinned as he let his eyes fall upon the blonde, who was just beginning to calm back down.

"So you like ants on a log?" He asked with a little red eyebrow rising slightly.

"Hell yeah! Those things rock. They taste so good…"

"But they're good for you too."

The two gazed at each other now an awkward silence filling the air. Axe scratched at his neck as Rox had to look away, for he would never suspect for them to think alike.

TBC...sorry for the slow updates, but if you wish to get faster ones, all my stories can be found on


	13. Chapter 13

So after that awkward little snack incident, Rox and Axe just talked. Just simply talked and it felt kinda nice, especially to the blonde. He didn't know that he could really talk to the owner in such a casual manner yet he found himself talking and acting as if he had known Axe for years. He was acting like himself and feeling relaxed.

He knew not why or how this happened but it just did. And like he said, it felt really good. But sadly it only lasted for a short thirty minutes.

Axel then all the sudden smiled and started packing away the almost empty containers. He then stood up and offered his hand out to his little friend, the blonde blushed lightly before taking the tan hand and was pulled to his feet. The trip back to the casino was quick so to say but Rox just couldn't keep the blush off of his face. Since Axe wouldn't stop smirking, smiling, or staring at him.

Then when they did finally get to the building, things got really confusing.

Well, first, they didn't stop driving around until it was just past sunset. Then when they all crammed into the elevator, Axe slid in his card and everything but hit the pool floor instead of the penthouse. So when the doors opened, the redhead pulled Rox out of the elevator and the guards stayed behind, riding the machine all the way up. Or back down, Rox didn't know, or care.

"Ugh…Axe-" The younger teen couldn't even finish though for the manager pressed a single finger against his lips and smirked.

"It's a surprise." Axel smiled and winked, then taking Rox's hand again he led his special companion through the door, the only one in the entrance way. It opened into a locker room, a medium size one. It only had about three benches and one row of lockers, a total of twenty lockers.

The thing though was that there were two pairs of swim trunks, laying neatly folded on the bench closet to them.

Axe walked over to the bench and picked up the top pair before throwing it to the younger male with a gentle smirk. They were a light blue color, most likely two shades lighter than Rox's eye color and had a little star on the left leg.

Roxas stared at the clothing for a moment then his face busted into a three shade darker than normal blush as Axe started stripping right there where he stood before sliding on the other pair of trunks, which were pure black with a fire design licking up the left pant leg as well.

Rox turned as Axe started to face him. The redhead looked over at him before placing his hands on his hips.

"Come on Rox, put yours on." Axe couldn't help but smirk though as he could see the little tint of red crawling up on the blonde's ears. Aww, Roxy is blushing.

"Rox, would you rather wear the bikini?" The redhead then burst into a fit of laughter as in six seconds flat the blonde had undressed himself and pulled up his trunks before tying them off. Well, he did look good in the bikini but he looked cute in the trunks.

The blonde sighed once he knew that his trunks weren't going to fall, so he rubbed his arm nervously before turning around. He walked up to the manger, trying not to look up at him, but was thankful that Red wasn't smirking at him any longer, just smiling kindly.

Axel took Rox's hand gently, smiled a little wider, before pressing the soft skin against his thin lips.

"Come on." He whispered in the deafening silence before grabbing two towels from a random rack and walked over to a glass door, one Roxas just noticed was there. This one lead out into a open area but this was were the pool was.

Rox smiled and was about to step in but a sharp whistle made him freeze in place. He looked over his shoulder only to see Axe was on the other end of the room next to another door, one not made of glass.

"This way, Roxy."

The blonde face hardened at the nickname but still walked over and stood next to the taller man.

"Don't call me that." Axe chuckled before opening the door, stepping out into the cool night air. He heard Rox gasp behind him and could only imagine the young teen shivering. He let out a loud laugh as he dropped the towels on a nearby chair then without warning turned around and picked Rox up bridal style.

Roxas yelped, tightening his eyes closed, as Axe chuckled again and they were going higher then jumping somewhat slipping into something. Rox squeezed the redhead tightly when they began to fall and soon felt warm, almost hot, plus wet.

What the…?

Axel broke the surface of the water and smiled as he flicked the now sagging spikes out of his face, the warm droplets running down his sides. The small blonde was still clutching on him for dear life, which was making the redhead smile even wider.

"Rox…hey, Rox…you can let go now." The young teen blinked first but the warmth was relaxing him so he eased his grip and opened his eyes. A Jacuzzi, they were in a Jacuzzi. Roxas then slipped from Axe, falling deeper into the water and looked around some more.

They were on a balcony of some kind and in a Jacuzzi plus the city wasn't really lite up like most of the other big cities , but Twilight Town rarely lit up cause darkness was so rare so it was okay.

"Hey Rox…" He looked up at Axe instantly meeting the intense green eyes, then tilted his own head to the side as if to say yes. The redhead smiled before bringing a finger between them and pointed straight up to the sky. Roxas was confused at first but when he eased his head back a loud long gasp escaped his throat.

A meteor shower.

At least every two seconds a star would shoot soar across the black abyss and Rox's face would brighten up with each and every one.

"This is…"

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Axe whispered and softly grinned as Rox just nodded as a response. The redhead then fell back into a built in chair before sighing as he stared up at the sky for a moment longer. He ran a hand through his hair after that and Rox sat down as well but still gazed up at the sky.

That was until he heard a loud 'pop'.

He looked around but once he looked right at Axel, he found the source. The manager had opened up a bottle of champagne and smirked as he noticed Rox staring at him.

"Heh, care for a glass?"


End file.
